primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3.1
Plot In the British Museum, Egyptologist Sarah Page leads a class around and teaches them about ancient Egypt, at which she loses track of time and has to stop the tour because the museum is closing. After the pupils leave, she talks with Marion, her superior at the museum, about the Sun Cage, an old Egyptian artifact she was doing research on. She finds out that the Sun Cage will be shipped to a new location tomorrow. After hearing this, Sarah wants to take a last look at it, but her colleague bars it. Later, as Marion is alone in the museum, an anomaly opens within the Sun Cage: a Pristichampsus emerges and kills her. In the ARC, Jenny tries to dissaude Cutter from blaming himself for the death of Stephen Hart, when the Anomaly Detection Device goes off, detecting the anomaly in the museum. Cutter and Jenny head for the museum: on the way, they call in a reluctant Abby and Connor, who arrive at the museum, to find Cutter, Jenny and their newest team member and security chief, Captain Becker, waiting for them. They enter the museum, finding the body of the attacked women and start searching for the anomaly. While they do, Connor explains he fears museums for thinking as a child that the exhibits come to life at night. He has a trauma because he was locked for several hours in a toilet for wanting to see this happen. The team have a brief encounter with Sarah Page, who initially mistakes them to be professional thieves and then runs off upon seeing Marion dead. The team follows her through the deserted corridors of the museum. Sarah runs to the room containing the Sun Cage where she locks the door, only to discover the anomaly and the Pristichampsus that came out of it. She is much more in fear now, thinking the Pristichampsus is the ancient Egyptian goddess Ammut, who wants to punish her for touching the Sun Cage. The team comes nearer and finally finds her in the room. They break the door down and get in, but just too late, as the Pristichampsus has escaped through an opening door. Cutter and Abby follow it through the town, while Connor and Captain Becker stay at the anomaly with an extremely confused Sarah. In the end, Connor convinces her that the Pristichampsus is not Ammut wanting to punish her, but only an animal thinking she is a danger. After she is convinced of this, she does her own research on the cage, but also tells Connor there is a curse on the Sun Cage after he inadvertently damages part of it. Meanwhile, Lester has his own problems: his new boss, Christine Johnson (a woman who Lester describes as "like a Velociraptor, only better dressed!") the new military liaison with the ARC, has called a meeting with him. Upon his arrival at the Home Office, Lester is met by Johnson, who seems too eager and overly interested on the work of the ARC. However, she is forced to postpone the meeting when she is confronted by a soldier under her command, Captain Ross outside her office. Once Lester is gone, she angrily demands to know about the soldier's mission. He retorts it was a suicide mission- while attempting to retrieve an unknown artifact from an abandoned building, he and his men were attacked by a large pack of Future Predators: most of the soldiers were killed and the artifact was left behind. A furious Johnson accuses Ross of failing his mission and demands the artifact, no matter the cost. Connor finds out the identity of the creature, identifying it as a Pristichampsus and alerts Cutter, Abby and Becker. By this stage, the creature is on the rampage; having killed a traffic warden (Played by Chris Wilson, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2711324/) and a jogger, it crosses the Thames and makes its way into a shopping mall where it causes a panic Jenny Lewis has to try and contain. Abby and Cutter give chase, narrowly rescuing a cleaning lady from the crocodile's jaws and severely injuring the Pristichampsus in the process. At the anomaly, Sarah Page observes the hieroglyphs on the Sun Cage and theorises that perhaps the Egyptians already knew about anomalies and thought of the Pristichampsus as their goddess, Ammut. This is proved by the team members that stayed at the anomaly by pulling the Sun Cage to another place: as the Cage moves, so too does the anomaly. Sarah explains the Cage is made of magnetite, a magnetic stone; she and Connor conclude that the Egyptians potentially saw the anomaly as a religious icon and built the Sun Cage to contain it. Connor also finds out, by attacking a second Pristichampsus emerging from the anomaly with a floodlight, that electricity can close anomalies for a certain time, so that nothing can go through it anymore: however this is only temporary, as the anomaly is soon restored and sucks the floodlight through it. After this attack, they barricade the cage with boxes and crates, but as they are finished, they get a call from Cutter that the Pristichampsus is on its way back to the anomaly and has to get through it, so they have to remove the barricades again. After they have done so on one side, the Pristichampsus comes in unexpected on the other side of the room, while Cutter and Abby enter with Becker on the side the crocodile was supposed to appear. Connor tries to lead the creature around the anomaly, but ends up dangling from a pile of crates, just above the Pristichampsus's jaws. As the creature goes after Connor, Sarah convinces the others to bow to the animal, reasoning it's used to being treated like a god by the Egyptians; Abby agrees with the theory, suggesting the crocodile may not attack if they calm it down and convince it they're not a threat. This is successful; the mollified Pristichampsus ignores the team and heads through the anomaly. The anomaly closes once the Pristichampsus passes through it; with the job done, the team breath a sigh of relief. Connor says now the curse should be over; Sarah agrees, but in private tells Abby she only invented it. The giggling pair decide not to tell Connor, while Connor and Cutter jokingly comment that Stephen would have liked Sarah. Back at the ARC, Sarah is overwhelmed by the scale of the facility, though slightly unimpressed by the cynicism of Lester. In one of the ARC's labs, Sarah makes a throwaway remark that gives Cutter an idea: Could there be a connection between legends and anomalies? To do research on that, he asks Lester to get Sarah onto the team, which Sarah accepts, setting her the task of researching mythological beasts and seeing if they correspond to prehistoric creatures that may have come through anomalies. He also sets Connor to work on experimenting on the effects of magnetite and electricity on anomalies. The team also argue about the fate of the Sun Cage: Cutter argues it is now too dangerous to be put on public display; however, Lester informs him the artifact has left the British Museum, and is now being shipped to Pyongyang, North Korea. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, a team of soldiers, led by the Cleaner, secure the building as their leader- Helen Cutter- enters the room and tells them to establish the building as a base, while she studies the artifact Johnson herself was after. It transpires that Helen followed Johnson's soldiers to a mysterious, clifftop location (which appears to be the ruins of London sometime after the extinction of mankind), waited until the soldiers were repulsed by the future predators, then stole the artifact for herself. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Stephen Hart- James Murray (Flashback) * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Jenny Lewis — Lucy Brown * Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield * Sarah Page - Laila Rouass * Christine Johnson - Belinda Stewart-Wilson * The Cleaner - Tim Faraday * Marion Taylor - Regina Freedman * Cleaning Lady - Cristina Catalina * Captain Ross - Micheal Wildman Continuity *Future Predators appear, they also appeared in Episode 1.6, Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7. They will also appear in Episode 3.4, Episode 3.8, Episode 3.9 and Episode 3.10. *The scene where Connor Temple is nearly pulled through the anomaly by a Pristichampsus is simalar to the scene in episode 2.1 where Stephen Hart is being pulled through an anomaly by a Raptor. *This episode marks the second time a woman gets killed. The first was in Episode 2.3 Trivia *Entelodon was the original creature of this episode but it was later replaced with Pristichampsus. *When Rex jumps onto Connor's chest, a tattoo can be seen on Connor's arm. Errors * While in the museum it is seemingly the middle of the night, due to dark lighting and Connor and Abby reluctantly getting up to help. However, similarly to Episode 3.2, when they exit the museum it is daytime. **''It is probably just early in the morning and the museum hasn't opened yet, so all the lights are off. Connor and Abby are probably tired because they wake up later in the morning.'' ***''That doesn't explain why Sarah and her boss were there so early in the morning that it was dark.'' ****''If it's Winter, it can be dark, and yet stil not that early. They were obviously working and getting the museum ready to be opened, as well as studying some of the artifacts.'' * In the last two series', Rex made some kind of chirp, but now he is making normal lizard vocalisations. * Despite there being no timeline alteration, Abby's flat has changed structure. **''It's possible that she relocated between the two seasons.'' *Metal clanks can be heard in the beggining of the episode just before the anomaly opens. How? There was now anomaly to pull them in and no creature had come through. *''It's possible that the anomalies have some kind of magnetic effect just before they open. This would explain the ladder shaking just before the anomaly opened in episode 2.2.'' *The Primeval version of Pristichampus is bigger then real life. ''**It's bigger size is probably a result of it's "trips" to Egypt- if the natives saw it as a god they may have gave him food as a sacrifice. It is possible that the crocs who went trough the cage may have became over-fed and grew into larger sizes. '' Gallery Episode3.1 1.jpg Episode3.1 2.jpg Episode3.1 3.jpg Episode3.1 4.jpg Episode3.1 5.jpg Episode3.1 6.jpg Episode3.1 7.jpg Episode3.1 8.jpg Episode3.1 9.jpg Episode3.1 10.jpg Episode3.1 11.jpg Episode3.1 12.jpg Episode3.1 13.jpg Episode3.1 14.jpg Episode3.1 15.jpg Episode3.1 16.jpg Episode3.1 17.jpg Episode3.1 18.jpg Episode3.1 19.jpg Episode3.1 20.jpg Episode3.1 21.jpg Episode3.1 22.jpg Episode3.1 23.jpg Episode3.1 24.jpg Episode3.1 25.jpg Episode3.1 26.jpg Episode3.1 27.jpg Episode3.1 28.jpg Episode3.1 29.jpg Episode3.1 30.jpg Episode3.1 31.jpg Episode3.1 32.jpg Episode3.1 33.jpg Episode3.1 34.jpg Episode3.1 35.jpg Episode3.1 36.jpg Episode3.1 37.jpg Episode3.1 38.jpg Episode3.1 39.jpg Episode3.1 40.jpg Episode3.1 41.jpg Episode3.1 42.jpg Episode3.1 43.jpg Episode3.1 44.jpg Episode3.1 45.jpg Episode3.1 46.jpg Episode3.1 47.jpg Episode3.1 48.jpg Episode3.1 49.jpg Episode3.1 50.jpg Episode3.1 51.jpg Episode3.1 52.jpg External link *http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/Episodeguides/Series3/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 3 Stories